Struck in the Heart
by islashlove
Summary: Lassiter wakes up in hospital, only to remember that Shawn was stabbed as he entered to apartment after returning from their honeymoon. Now the rush is on to find out who stabbed Shawn and why? Also, will Shawn survive this latest attack on his life? Sequel to Island Honeymoon. This is a slash story.
1. What had Happened

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Author's Notes:**** Sequel to Island Honeymoon.**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter wakes up in hospital, only to remember that Shawn was stabbed as he entered to apartment after returning from their honeymoon. Now the rush is on to find out who stabbed Shawn and why? Also, will Shawn survive this latest attack on his life? **

**Struck in the Heart:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** What had Happened.**

Lassiter felt the bed next to him dip. Thinking it was Shawn coming back from a trip to the bathroom, he reached out to him. What he found was the cold metal edge of the bed. Normally, Lassiter wouldn't be too surprised about this; Shawn often changed sides throughout the night. What did concern him, was the fact that he was touching metal and their bed was made of wood.

Feeling a hand touch his arm, Lassiter first reaction was too reach out and grab Shawn by his throat and pin him down. But something told him that this wasn't Shawn. He could also tell he didn't have his gun on him, either. Just as he made up his mind to punch out at this person, the said person spoke.

"Detective Lassiter, are you awake?" The voice was male and it had an authoritative sound to it, enough authority, that Lassiter just answered him.

"Yes, I am and who are you. Arr..." Lassiter asked as he tried to open his eyes, only to quickly close them, as a bright light assaulted them.

"Sorry about that, Detective, try opening your eyes now." The voice now had an apologetic sound to it.

Lassiter tried his eyes again and found that the lights had been turned down. This time it didn't hurt his eyes as much, but when he went to sit up his head did. Falling back onto the bed Lassiter held on tight to his throbbing head.

"Easy there, Carlton." A woman's voice came from beside him. He knew straight away it was the Chief.

"Chief... what are you doing here? Come to think about it, where is here?" Lassiter said as the pain in his head started to ease.

"You don't know where you are, Detective?" Chief Vick asked him. Lassiter could hear the worry and concern in her voice.

"Maybe when I can open my eyes and the pain in my head goes away I might be able to work it out, but right now, NO," Lassiter answered a little more grumpily than he meant to, but man, his head felt like he had been in a boxing match.

"Carlton," the Chief sighed. "If you really want to know, you're in hospital."

"Hospital...?" Lassiter said trying to work out why he was in hospital. Then all of a sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks.

The images of Shawn lying on the floor with a knife in him and blood leaking out everywhere flooded his mind. He remembered pulling out his phone and calling 911 and then the feeling that someone was behind him. When he turned around something collided with his head and the world went black.

"Shawn..." Lassiter shouted as he fought past the pain in his head, trying to get up. "Oh my god, Shawn no, pleases no!"

"Easy, Detective, Shawn is in surgery right now." The Chief placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to help the doctor to keep him on the bed. This made Lassiter stop in his tracks.

'_Shawn's still alive, he's in surgery and he is still alive. Thank god,'_ Lassiter thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he allowed the doctor and Chief to guide him back down on to bed. His sudden attempt to get out of bed had drained all the energy he had and there wasn't any fight left in him.

"Was it bad..., the stab wound..., how bad was it?" Lassiter said as he fought to stay awake. The chief looked at the doctor. She wanted to make sure she should tell him or not. The doctor just gave her a nod of his head. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, Chief Vick prepared herself to tell her Detective the truth.

"Detective Lassiter," she said just to make sure he was still awake.

"Yes Chief."

"Carlton," she said in a much gentler tone. "Shawn's in a bad way. He was stabbed at least three times and one nicked his lung and another nicked his heart. Even though he's in surgery now they're not sure he's going to make it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Chief, I do." And she watched as a single tear escaped from his eye. "But after all these years of knowing Shawn," he said opening his eyes, "we both know that he somehow always cheats death and he'll do it again this time. I just know it," Lassiter answered her, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The Chief hoped that Lassiter was right and their hyperactive psychic was going to pull through this. She knew that if he didn't, Shawn wouldn't be the only one she'd lose because she somehow knew that Lassiter won't come back from losing Shawn.

The next time Lassiter woke up, it had to have been late in the afternoon. Turning his head towards the window, he could see that the sky was taking on an orangey tinge, which indicated that the sun was going down. He let out a sad little giggle as he remembered how Shawn had taught him that on the island and depending on how dark the orange was, gave you a good idea what the time was.

He laid there for about minute watching the colour darken before he started to look around the room. There, sitting around in chairs were Chief Vick, O'Hara and McNab. He was also surprised to see Guster there as well. He watched as they talked amongst themselves in quiet voices. He wondered if it was about him, Shawn or both, finely he need to know one way or another so he decided to get their attention.

"Are you talking about me?" Lassiter said as loud as he could. He throat was dry and the words felt like they were running out over sandpaper. But he watched in amusement, as they all turned to face him with a shocked look, only to have the shock, change into smiles. As they walked over to him, the Chief placed a hand onto McNab's arm and he held back a little. Lassiter watched as McNab took out his note book.

"Carlton, you're finely awake," Juliet said as she reached his bed side.

"So it seems," he replied, but he did not take his eyes off McNab. He also noted that McNab was writing down everything being said. "Do you know how Shawn is doing?"

"He's out of surgery; we now just have to wait and see," Chief Vick answered. She then asked him how he was feeling.

"A lot better than I was before." Annoyance was starting to creep into his voice. "When will I be able to see him?"

"At the moment, Henry is the only one allowed in Shawn's room," Chief Vick said with a gentle voice; with an even quieter voice she added, "Carlton, I'm sorry about this, but can you tell us what happened?"

Lassiter looked at the Chief. He knew they had to ask this question and he was expecting it, he was. What he wasn't expecting was the look in her eyes. It was the look he often gave a husband who he had suspected might have killed their wife.

'_What the hell do they think happened?'_ he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he tried to remember what happened when they got home. He could feel his stomach churning at the thoughts of Shawn lying in his own blood. Taking a deep breath in, he looked at the faces staring back at him from around the bed. After he slowly let the breath out, he began to relive the night before.

"Sure, Chief. Well we, that is, me and Shawn, well, we got back earlier then we thought we would. And there were a few times I started to doubt we would ever get home." He let out a little chuckle at the thought about the plane trip back. Who would have thought that Shawn knew so much about planes, let alone be able to fly one? He shook his head again to clear it, after he realised he was taking too long to continue.

"Anyway, Shawn had left me to carry all the bags, while he raced ahead to open the door. He," Lassiter stopped for a moment, and then continued. "He ran inside and the next thing I heard..." tears had started to fall from the strong Detective's eyes, at the thought of what he had found. "I heard Shawn scream. I dropped the bags and when I went inside, I found... saw, Shawn on the floor. There was a knife sticking out of him." No longer was Lassiter trying to hold back the tears, but this was making it a bit hard for the others to understand him. But the next bit they did understand clearly.

"I forgot my police training, oh god, no. If Shawn dies, it's my fault. I didn't clear the room. I just when up to him, called 911 and put pressure onto the wounds." Looking straight at the Chief he continued. "The person who stabbed him was still in the room. I, I felt them behind me, but by the time I turned around they had hit me in the head with something. Then I woke up here." Lassiter placed his head into his hands, his crying was now uncontrollable. Juliet wrapped her arms around him, trying to console her broken partner.

"Lassiter, sorry to ask this, but why did you two come back early?" the chief asked

"What...," the question confused him. What did him and Shawn coming home early, have anything to do with the stabbing of Shawn. "We, we had to come home early, it was the only chance of getting back in time for work. The next plane to leave the island was something like two days after we were supposed to be back here. Why?"

"When did you get back?" the chief continued, ignoring his question.

"Just then; when all this happened," Lassiter said raising his voice a little in annoyance. "We left the island the day before, but the pilot had a heart attack and Shawn had to fly the plane to a smaller airport, which delayed us getting back even earlier. If you don't believe me, Chief, check with the airline we were on." By now Lassiter was struggling to keep his temper under control.

"Easy there, Detective," Chief Vick said with her voice of authority. "Your neighbours said you came back two nights ago and they had heard you two fighting just before the call came in."

"Just a few things wrong with that Chief."

"Really, and what is wrong with your neighbours statements."

"One, if it was me who hurt Shawn; I would have shot him. Two..." Lassiter's voice suddenly got really quiet. "Shawn, is the abuser in this relationship and three, we don't have neighbours. We never have." Lassiter started to shake again. Not from tears this time, but with the thought of what Shawn was going to do to him when he finds out that he has told their dirty little secret.

No one spoke for a few minutes, while the information Lassiter had just told them sank in. Shawn was the aggressor and Lassiter just took it. But worse, if they don't have neighbours, who the hell did they speak to and were they involved in the attack?

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	2. Henry Gets Some Bad News

**Chapter 2:**** Henry Gets Some Bad News.**

Henry sat quietly by Shawn's bed listening to his breathing and to the machines that were keeping him alive. He was listening to all this, but he didn't hear what he wanted to hear. He couldn't hear Shawn's voice or laughter. All he could hear were the machines, which were reminding him that Shawn was hurt and he was hurt bad.

Along with listening, Henry was also watching. He watched as Shawn's chest rose and fell in rhythm with the breathing machine. He watched as Shawn laid there on the bed, as still as if death had already taken him. He watched as the line on the heart monitor made out Shawn's irregular heart beat and he watched as beads of sweat formed on Shawn forehead. But he didn't see what he wanted to see. He didn't see Shawn mischief and cheeky smile. He couldn't see the twitching and restlessness that Shawn had because he couldn't sit still. He couldn't see Shawn eyes, which looked out at this crazy world with the wonder of a child and he couldn't see what he really wanted to see, his son waking up.

Henry sat there thinking; trying to work out why. Why did this happen to Shawn, just as he was starting out on a new life with Carlton? If Carlton did this, what had caused such a reaction from the Detective that he would stab Shawn so viciously and if it wasn't Carlton, who was it? Had it something to do with a case Shawn had or was working on? Was it to do with a case he had worked on? There were many a time, which Henry had been threatened on the job which had involved his family. God he wished he had an answer, any answer, to any of the questions he had. As he sat there staring at Shawn's lifeless body, a lone figure entered the room.

"How is he doing, Henry?" Chief Vick asked quietly.

"Not good. He lost a lot of blood before they got him here. And they had to bring him back once on the operating table. They're not sure if he will even come to," Henry answered as he tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Well, if it helps, we've ruled out Carlton as the attacker. Apparently he and Shawn just got back last night and maybe they just, I don't know, maybe Shawn walked in on a burglar," Chief Vick said with a sigh.

"No, it wasn't done by a burglar."

"You don't know that, Henry."

"Yes I do. The attack was too...too personal. If it had been a burglar, why didn't he stab Carlton too? It just doesn't make sense," Henry said shaking his head. "Karen..."

"Yes, Henry?"

"Could you sit with him for a while? I need to...," again Henry tried to swallow down that lump in his throat. "I need to ring his mother."

"Of course, I will. I should have sent someone to tell her."

"No, I need to be the one who tells Madeline. Shawn was my responsibility and I failed him." Henry's voice had no emotion in it.

"Ok, but Shawn was a grown man and a married one as well. No matter what, Henry, there was nothing you could have done to stop this."

"I know, but I still feel like I failed him somehow. Anyway, I better get going. Madeline's going to be mad enough that I've taken this long to let her know." Henry gave Chief Vick a sad smile as he left the room.

After Henry left, Chief Vick walked closer to Shawn's bed. Looking down at him, she noticed how it seemed so unnatural for Shawn to lay there so still. A little shiver ran down her back at this though.

"Shawn, I wish you would wake up and tell us who did this to you. We need you, especially Carlton, so don't you dare leave us, Shawn. Don't you dare," Chief Vick whispered to the still form of Shawn Spencer.

Henry walked slowly through the hospital. He didn't take in much about what was happening around him, except to be able to move around the corridors without running into anybody. He was going to go straight outside and ring Madeline, but he decided to see Lassiter first.

As soon as he walked into Lassiter's room, he had three pairs of eyes on him. Gus and Juliet were standing next to Lassiter's bed. Their faces were all sketched with the same image of sadness, but the only difference was Carlton's eyes were red from crying. They all looked at him with hope; hope he was just about to destroy.

"Henry, Mr. Spencer," their voices mingled together as they spoke.

"Henry is Shawn..." Lassiter started to say, but the look on Henry face gave him the answer he wanted. "How bad is it?" Lassiter finished off as a whisper.

Henry couldn't look at Carlton, he knew Lassiter hadn't attacked Shawn and that he had most likely done all he could. But he couldn't help blame him for not protecting Shawn. When he looked back up at Carlton, he couldn't hide the anger that shone in his eyes.

"It's bad. Shawn might not make it through the night and it's all your fault." Henry could see the shocked looks Gus and Juliet were now wearing. "If you had followed your police training you would have caught the bastard that did this to Shawn. Instead, you dismissed everything and got yourself knocked out. And I might lose my son because of you," Henry said nearly shouting.

"Mr. Spencer, stop it." Gus said with a voice that even shocked him.

Henry did stop. He looked at the pain on Gus' face. But it was the pain in Carlton's eyes that got to him even worse. He knew how much Carlton loved Shawn and he knew how much Carlton must be blaming himself for this as well. He also knew what he had just said must have felt like a knife going straight into Carlton's heart. But he couldn't bring himself to say he was sorry, so Henry just turned on his heels and left.

"Carlton, he didn't mean it. He's just upset and..." Juliet started to say.

"Yes, he did mean it and it is all true. I'm the one who was supposed to look after Shawn and I failed him. Look, Juliet, Gus I want to be alone please," Lassiter whispered.

"Carlton, I really think you shouldn't be alone right now."

"Juliet," Gus called to her from the door. "I think we should leave Carlton alone for a while. Come on, let's go and get something to eat."

"But Gus..."

"Now, Juliet," Gus said a little stronger this time.

Juliet looked at him and then back to Lassiter. Seeing that Lassiter's eyes were heavy with sleep, Juliet just nodded her agreement.

"We'll be back later and check on you, Carlton. You just get some sleep."

"See you soon," Lassiter answered as he drifted off to sleep. Gus and Juliet then walked out together.

Mean while, outside, Henry dialled Madeline's number and waited for her to pick up. It rang once. It rang twice and a third time, before it was answered. But it wasn't answered by Madeline. It was answered by a man.

"Hello," the male voice said.

"Hello, who is this and why are you answering Madeline's phone?" Henry snapped. Madeline would never let Henry answer it so why would she let some other man do so.

"This is Detective Howard of Homicide. Can I ask who you are?" the man answered back in a more civilised tone then Henry's.

Henry was confused. Why would a Detective of Homicide be answering Madeline's phone unless... "I'm sorry, Detective Howard. My name is Henry Spencer and I was calling my ex-wife's phone. I must have dialled the wrong number," Henry said feeling very embarrassed.

"Mr. Spencer, was your ex-wife, Dr. Madeline Spencer?" Detective Howard asked.

"Yes it is. Look, Detective, I really need to talk to Madeline now. It's about our son Shawn and..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spencer, but you can't talk to her.

"And why not?" Henry all but yelled into the phone. He was getting really, really angry right now.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spencer, but Dr. Spencer was murdered last night."

"She was what..., no. No, Detective, you're wrong she couldn't have been. I mean... how, please, how was she killed?"

"Now, Mr. Spencer, I can't..."

"Yes you can. I'm an ex police officer and I want to know how Madeline was killed," Henry shouted into the phone.

"OK, Sir, calm down please. It looks like she was stabbed three times in the chest." There was no sound from the other end of the line. "Mr Spencer, are you still there?"

"Tell me, Detective, do you believe in coincidences?"

"No, Mr. Spencer, I don't, why?"

"Because our son was attacked last night as well, he was stabbed in the chest three times. He's alive, but that's just because there was someone with him at the time."

"Mr. Spencer, where are you?"

"I live in Santa Barbara and I'm outside the hospital right now. But if you're coming down here, you'll need to talk to our Chief, Karen Vick."

"I don't think I will, Mr. Spencer. You see, I've only just been assigned to the Santa Barbara police station. We are at the Hills Hotel downtown. I'll finish up here and be there soon."

"Ok, I'll be in my son's room. His name is Shawn, Shawn Spencer."

"Thank you, Mr. Spencer, and I am sorry for your loss." With that Detective Howard hung up.

Henry just stood there looking at his phone. It was this phone, he received the call about Shawn and now it was the phone that told him Madeline was dead, murdered in the same way Shawn had been attacked. He was right; this wasn't a burglar Shawn had disturbed. This was a direct attack and Henry started to think it was directed at him. Looking back at the hospital, he realised that if the attacker knows Shawn is still alive he will try again. Henry didn't wait another second, he just ran into the hospital and straight to Shawn's room.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	3. Henry's Confession

**Chapter 3:**** Henry's Confession.**

By the time Detective Howard arrived, Henry, Chief Vick and McNab were standing outside Shawn's door, talking quietly. He watched at first from a distance and after about ten minutes he approached them.

"Chief Vick," he said when he was in hearing distance.

"Detective Howard," Chief Vick replied as she looked at him.

Henry was surprised. Detective Howard looked a lot younger then he sounded. If Henry had to guess, he would have said Detective Howard would be in his late thirties or early forties. He was on the skinny side, but just as tall as McNab. He wore his short blonde hair in a tossed, messy style that actual suited him. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a green buttoned down shirt with long sleeves. But his most prominent feature was his eyes; his crystal blue eyes that looked like they were crying.

"Detective, Mr. Spencer was just telling us about the conversation between you two. Are you sure it is Dr. Madeline Spencer?"

"Yes, Chief. The deceased matches the photo ID in her purse," he replied but kept his eyes on Henry.

"Oh god, no, Madeline, please no." Henry sat down heavily in the nearby chair and placed his head into his hands in an attempt to stop the tears that wanted to flow.

"Chief, I..."

"It's ok, Detective. McNab, go and get Mr. Guster please. I believe he and O'Hara are in the cafeteria having something to eat."

"Yes, Chief," McNab answered and then he was gone.

"Henry, are you ok?" Chief Vick said, now that her full attention was back on Henry.

"I'm fine, Karen," Henry said raising his head to look at her. Tears marked his face where they had managed to run. "Thank you, it's just... they don't think Shawn's going to make it and now... Madeline. I, I can't..."

"Henry, we don't expect you to. You've just lost your ex-wife and your son is in critical condition after a similar attack. No one is expecting you not to break. Not me, and I doubt that Guster or Carlton would."

"Oh god, Carlton, I went to see him before I rang. I told him I blamed him for what happened to Shawn."

"I think he would understand, Henry. He's going through the same thing."

"You don't understand, Karen. I think this is my fault. I think it has to do with one of my past cases."

"Henry, if a nut you arrested when you were a cop has done this it is not your fault and you know it."

"It's my fault if I knew this was going to happen and I didn't do anything about it," Henry said suddenly full of anger.

"What do you mean, Mr. Spencer?" asked Detective Howard.

"I received some letters a few months back from a man I arrested for murder nearly twenty years ago. They weren't much at first. Just the usual, '_hi, just letting you know I'm still here'_ type of things. Then they started to get creepy, saying things like. '_Your son is a nice looking man_' or '_it time for you to pay for your crimes'_. I checked and he was still in jail and then the letters just stopped coming. I didn't think about it again. But what if this has to do with Shawn's attack and Madeline's murder?"

"Dr. Spencer's been murdered?" Gus' panicked voice came barging in.

Chief Vick, Henry and Detective Howard all looked at Gus and O'Hara standing there. McNab was nervously looking back and forth between the two groups.

"Yes, Gus, she was apparently in town and she was murdered sometime last night. Madeline was stabbed three times in the chest."

"The same way Shawn was attacked and you think it had something to do with those letters?" Gus asked.

"Yes, I do." Henry watched as Gus started to pace, shaking his head. Gus rubbed his head for a few moments then wiped his hand over his face. He was angry. He was angry at Carlton for not protecting Shawn. He was angry at Henry for keeping this information quiet. But mostly, he was angry at Henry for having the balls to go in and say what he said to Lassiter, when he knew it could all be his fault.

"Mr. Spencer. How could you go in there and accuse Detective Lassiter of failing to protect Shawn when you didn't tell anyone that there was a chance of danger back then."

"I didn't think, Gus. I mean he's in jail and I thought they were idle threats. Oh, god, Shawn, can you forgive me?"

"I think you better start with someone who can answer you first, Mr. Spencer," Gus spat anger burning in his eyes. Henry only nodded his understanding.

"Before you go, Mr. Spencer..." interrupted Detective Howard "can you please give me the name of this man, so I can check him out."

"Of course, Detective, his name is Trip. Jonathan Trip. He murdered his whole family by stabbing them in the chest three times as they slept."

Detective Howard cleared the lump that had suddenly found its way to his throat. "Thank you and I hope your son gets better." He nodded at Chief Vick and then he turned to leave.

"Just a minute, Detective Howard," Chief Vick called to him. "Please take McNab with you."

"Chief... I..."

"It was not a suggestion Detective, it was an order."

"Yes, Chief. McNab, come on then," Detective Howard said walking away.

"McNab, keep an eye on him please and report back to me with everything he finds."

"Yes, Chief," McNab answered and walked over to join the detective. They then walked out together.

After watching them leave, Henry stood up and started to head in the direction of Lassiter's room.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Chief Vick asked.

"No thank you, this is something I need to do alone."

Chief Vick, O'Hara and Gus just stood there and watched as Henry entered Lassiter's room, closing the door behind him.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	4. Secret's are revealed

**Chapter 4:**** Secret's are revealed.**

Henry stood by the closed door and watched as Detective Lassiter laid there sleeping. Because Lassiter's injuries were to his head, the doctors wanted to keep him in for observation. And since Lassiter couldn't seem to stay awake any longer than an hour, Henry thought it was a good call. As he watched Lassiter sleep, his mind wandered back to earlier when he blew his top at the man. Henry knew he was in the wrong, but the anger was still there. Lassiter had failed at the most important thing in life, to protect Shawn.

Yes, Shawn most likely would have still been stabbed, but if Lassiter hadn't been knocked out, maybe, just maybe, Shawn wouldn't have lost as much blood as he did and they wouldn't have had to bring him back after his heart stopped. Henry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise that Lassiter was watching him.

"Are you coming in or just stand there?" Lassiter asked his voice still showing signs of tiredness. Henry just stood there, staring at him as if it was the biggest shock to see Lassiter awake. Laughing, Lassiter added, "Hello, Henry... did you want to see me?"

"Yes, Carlton, I did." Henry walked further into the room. When he reached the bed, he took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was just..."

"Henry, just don't," Lassiter interrupted. "We both know I stuffed up and everything you said was true. I just wish I could be out there trying to find who did this, or at least help in some way." Lassiter shook his head which caused him to wince as his head started to throb again.

"It wasn't entirely your fault, Carlton. I'm to blame as well; I failed to follow protocol. If I had, we might have been prepared for the attack." Henry never once looked up from the floor.

"What do you mean, Henry?"

"I was receiving threatening letters from a man whom I had put away for murder twenty years ago. He had threatened that he was going to come after me, but when I checked, he was still in jail. I didn't report it. I thought they were idle threats." Lassiter watched as tears started to well up in Henry's eyes. "Well, I was wrong and they weren't empty threats. Shawn is now fighting for his life and his mother is dead."

"Dr. Spencer is dead. When... how?" Lassiter said as he tried to get his mind around this information.

"Last night, sometime, she was stabbed three times in the chest, just like Shawn and just like how Mr. Trip had stabbed his wife and kids to death."

"Trip... Trip, that's not the Jonathan Trip case, is it?"

"Yes, he stabbed his wife and two young kids to death in their family home. The only survivor was his stepson... now, what was his name?" Henry said as he sat down.

"Clive, he was seventeen at the time, right?"

"That's right. How do you know so much about the case, Carlton?"

"I followed the case. I knew Clive's mother and I wanted to see the bastard that had killed her caught. And he was, by you, Henry. It was one of the many things, which I respect about you," Lassiter said smiling at Henry.

"Thanks for that, Carlton, but if I had reported the letters maybe Shawn wouldn't be hurt and his mother wouldn't be dead."

"Henry, you don't even know if Trip is involved yet. So please, stop beating yourself up over this. Right now, you need to concentrate on Shawn; we both do."

"You're right; I just wish Shawn would wake up. It doesn't feel right that he's lying there so still. Carlton, what do you know about a Detective Howard?"

"Detective Howard... never heard of him, why?"

"He's the Detective that is handling Shawn's and Madeline's cases, that's all. He seems a bit young for my liking."

"How old is he?"

"Somewhere in his late thirties, early forties; he said he just started at the station."

"He most likely started while Shawn and I were on our honeymoon. Henry, why didn't Shawn tell me he couldn't swim?"

"Can't swim? What do you mean, Shawn can swim. He doesn't like to swim, but he does know how to swim."

"That little..." Lassiter said through clenched teeth. "When we left for our honeymoon, Shawn told me he couldn't swim."

"No, I'm sure he knows how to swim, just a sec." Henry got up and walked over to the door. Opening it up, he looked out. When he saw Gus he called him over, Juliet came with him.

After they both entered and greeted Lassiter again, Henry asked Gus the question.

"Gus, Shawn can swim, can't he?"

Gus looked at Henry, and then at Lassiter and Juliet, who looked confused at the question. Sighing, Gus looked back at Henry.

"Yes, Mr. Spencer, Shawn knows how to swim, but he won't."

"What do you mean he won't, Gus?"

"Shawn had an accident while swimming once. Since then, if he can get away with it, he won't get into any type of water. He won't even take a bath, showers only." Gus said worried at what Henry was going to say next. But it came from Lassiter instead.

"What type of accident, Guster?" Lassiter asked more concern in his voice than anger, at the fact that Shawn had kept this from him.

"Shawn nearly drowned when he was travelling. All he really said to me was something about watching out for murky waters and the dangers that lie beneath. He was, as usual, very vague about what had happened." He felt guilty that he couldn't give them anything more.

"Why does Shawn hide these things, Henry? Why can't he open up to me?" The hurt he felt that Shawn is hiding this from him was still evident in his voice.

"Shawn...Shawn can't trust people, Carlton, he never has," Gus answered instead of Henry.

"What do you mean, he can't trust people? I'm not people, I'm his husband." Lassiter said his voice now slightly raised.

"What Gus means is that Shawn has a very low trust factor. He does love you, Carlton that is for sure. But as for trust, I'm sorry, although you're in the same boat as the rest of us. He doesn't trust strangers. He doesn't trust friends and he doesn't even trust me or Gus. He just doesn't trust."

"But that's ridiculous, Shawn has to trust someone. I mean, he has to trust you, Gus. You're his best friend." Juliet said. She was so confused that it showed in her face.

"Yes and no, Juliet, Shawn sometimes tells me things. But, it's only bits and pieces, never the whole story. The only reason I know about the drowning thing, is because I'm listed as his emergency contact. There is a lot more to the story than what he told me, but Shawn will never let me know what really happened. He never does. The easiest way for you to understand is to think about any question you have ever asked him. Has Shawn ever given you a straight answer to any of them?"

Juliet and Lassiter thought about what Gus had just said. They both came up with the same answer.

"No, no, Shawn hasn't ever given me a straight answer. What about you, Carlton?"

"The only straight answer Shawn has ever given me is when I asked him to marry me and he said yes. I just wish..."

"What, Carlton? You wish Shawn was different, more normal?" Henry asked.

"No, I wouldn't want him to change in anyway, unless he wanted to. I just wish I could break down those walls he has."

"Maybe, Carlton, you will. Maybe you're the one who will get Shawn to open up, but for now, we need to pray that Shawn will get better, first."

"You're right, Henry, all this means nothing if Shawn doesn't pull through. But with the secrets Shawn hides...did you know that he knew how to fly a plane?"

"No, Gus."

"No, I didn't. Well that's one secret you knew that we didn't."

"Well, we have nothing else to do. Let's compare secrets," Lassiter offered.

"You're on, but just one thing."

"And what's that, Henry?"

"No bedroom secrets from you, Carlton" Henry said with a straight face.

"You're on," Carlton said laughing and the rest joined him.

They spent the next couple of hours, comparing the many secrets that Shawn had. They only avoided the intimate secrets of Shawn and Lassiter and the big one, about his psychic ability.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	5. Did What McNab Find Out Hurt Him?

**Chapter 5:**** Did What McNab Find Out Hurt Him?**

McNab sat at his desk looking at the information that was flashing on his computer screen. He had already checked up on Mr. Trip and found out that he had died about three weeks earlier, which would explain why Mr. Spencer was no longer receiving letters. So Detective Howard had asked him to look up the possibility that there was someone else from Mr. Spencer's past who could be doing this.

While he was waiting for the information to load, McNab had decided to look at the case file of Mr. Trip. Something felt off to him and he wasn't sure why. But now, the information he was looking at, was sending a shiver down his spine. Looking around to see where Detective Howard was, McNab picked up the phone and dialled the number of the prison.

"Good morning, Santa Barbara Prison, Officer Ho. How may I help you?" The voice that McNab heard sounded more like it came from a robot than a human.

"Yes, I'm Officer McNab of Santa Barbara, badge number 483. I'm wondering if you could tell me if a prisoner named Jonathan Trip had any visitors leading up to his death. Say, back about four months ago?"

"Just a second Officer McNab... Yes, a Detective Howard had visited Mr. Trip at least seven times in that time period. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, could you have those forms copied and posted to me at the police station, please?"

"Wouldn't faxing them be quicker?"

"Yes it would, but I would prefer them posted please."

"Yes sir, they should be there by tomorrow, good-bye."

"Thank you, bye." McNab hung up the phone and seeing Detective Howard heading his way, he switched screens.

"What did you get, McNab?" Detective Howard asked as he approached McNab's deck.

"There have been four people released from jail who have threatened Mr. Spencer when they went to jail. Their last names are Cutter, Duncan, Smith and Edwards, Three of them were in prison for murder and one for armed robbery."

"Right, pull their case files and meet me in interview room four when you're done."

"Yes, Detective, is there anything else you want?"

"A cup of coffee would be great. Two sugars and four creams, please."

"Yes sir." McNab watched as Detective Howard walked away. Once he was sure he wasn't coming back, he again switched the tabs on his computer.

He looked once again at the information on the screen. There in black and white was the name of the sole survivor of the Trip family, one Clive Howard. McNab wasn't too sure if they were the same person, but the information on other screen told him they were. McNab had Googled the Detective's name and a news clipping came up. It was about how he had risen up from the tragic murder of his family by his step father, to becoming a law enforcement officer to fight such crimes. McNab didn't believe Detective Howard was the attacker, but he did believe that Detective Howard's judgement might be affected, because he had a personal involvement in the case. Shaking his head, McNab closed off all the screens and headed off to the records room. As he went he sent a text to the chief.

_Chief Vick,_

_Found some important information about Det. Howard. Please, let me know when and where I can meet you to talk._

_Officer McNab._

It took McNab about twenty minutes to get the files and another ten to fetch the coffees. By the time he and Detective Howard sat down to go through the files, an hour had gone by. It took them a good part of next three hours just to go through the files, make numerous phone calls and fill in more paper work, to narrow down the four names to only two possible suspects. The other two were either dead or had left the state.

Just as they were starting to go through the files that were left, McNab's phone made the sound to let him know he had a message. When he saw who the message was from, he tried to find a way to leave. Just at that moment, Detective Howard picked up his coffee cup only to find it was empty again. He let out a sigh and placed the cup back down.

"Would you like another one, Detective?" McNab asked hoping he was going to say yes.

"No thank you, McNab, I think we both need a break. Go and have something to eat, or answer your message and meet me back here in an hour."

"Yes sir, it's from my wife. She's wondering if I'll be home on time," McNab lied.

"Sorry, but you will have to tell her no. I think we will be at least a good four hours yet."

"Yes sir." McNab said glad that Detective Howard had believed him. Both men walked out of the room together and as he exited, Detective Howard called over another officer.

"Officer Munch, I want you to stay here and guard this door. No one but me or McNab is to enter it, understand?'

"Yes sir," Officer Munch answered, then watched as the two officers walk away.

McNab went straight outside and over to the park across from the station. He needed some fresh air and a bit of a walk. As he sat there, the first thing he did was ring, his wife and tells her that he was going to be late home, that night. He then read Chief Vick's message.

_McNab,_

_I got your message. If you cannot discuss this over the phone, meet me at the hospital, tomorrow morning about six._

_Chief Vick._

McNab looked at his watch and saw it would soon be time to go back to the station. He quickly sent a text back to the Chief.

_Chief, _

_I will see you tomorrow at six._

_McNab._

_P.S. If I don't make it, Det. Howard has me coming in early. Will let you know._

_P.S. I have the information I want you to see, being sent to me at the station._

McNab had just hit send as he stepped out onto the road. He didn't see the black car that had taken off from the curb until it was too late. The last thing he heard were the tyres squealing as the car took off around the corner and someone shouting about getting an ambulance. Then everything went black.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	6. News About McNab and Shawn

**Chapter 6: News About McNab and Shawn**

Chief Vick was a little surprised when she got the text from Detective Lassiter saying that the doctor was discharging him. She was more surprised to see him dressed and just about ready to walk out the door of his room, when she arrived fifteen minutes later.

"So they're really letting you go, Carlton?"

"Yes, they are. I've just to wait and sign the release forms."

"You can't go home. It's still a crime scene."

"I know and I wasn't planning on going home. I was planning to go and see Shawn," Lassiter snapped. He didn't mean too, but he was still tired and had a little bit of a headache. "Sorry, Chief, I didn't mean that. It's just..."

"It's alright. Detective, I understand. You want to be with Shawn, but remember you are NOT to look into his attack. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Chief Vick said with a stern look.

"Yes, Chief," Lassiter answered with the same look on his face. Then, looking past the Chief he added. "Hello, O'Hara, is there something wrong with Shawn." He had noticed her standing behind the Chief with a worried look on her face.

"No, as far as I know Shawn is still the same," she answered giving Lassiter a sad look; she then looked at the Chief. "Excuse me, Chief, but..."

"But, what... O'Hara?" The chief said turning around, but when she also saw the look on O'Hara's face, Chief Vick became worried as well. "O'Hara, weren't you supposed to have gone back to work?"

"Yes, Chief and as you asked, I didn't have anything to do with Shawn's case."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because, because McNab was injured by a hit and run driver. I'm here to find out how he is." Juliet's voice was very quiet as she spoke.

"When and where did this happen?" Chief Vick asked a little too calmly for Detective Lassiter's liking.

"About an hour ago, he was outside the station, why?"

"Because, because McNab was keeping an eye on Detective Howard for me and about an hour ago he sent me a text saying he had something I needed to know. He also said that he had the information being sent to him, at the station and it should arrive tomorrow."

"Was it about Detective Howard?" asked O'Hara.

"He said it was. McNab wanted to meet with me and I told him to meet me outside the hospital tomorrow morning around six. But he also added that he would let me know if he couldn't make it, if Detective Howard wanted him to start earlier. That's when he told me about posting the information."

"Do you want me to get whatever it is, tomorrow?"

"Yes, O'Hara, you better. It was something McNab couldn't tell me over the phone and he couldn't risk being sent by fax either."

"Do you know how he is, O'Hara?" asked Lassiter.

"All I know is that he is in surgery right now. I just thought I should let you know about it, Chief."

"Thank you for that, O'Hara." She then looked at the nurse who had entered, bringing Lassiter his release forms.

After Lassiter had signed the papers and picked up the little bag of clothing that O'Hara had brought in for him earlier, Chief Vick, Lassiter and O'Hara walked toward the ICU where Shawn's bed was. They walked in silence, until they found Henry and Gus standing outside Shawn's door.

"What's happened?" asked Lassiter as soon as he saw the expressions on their faces. Gus and Henry just looked at each other. "I'm asking again, what has happened?" Lassiter said again, this time with a raised voice. Again Henry and Gus just looked at each other, before looking back at their friends. Henry placed a hand on Lassiter's shoulder before he started to talk.

"Shawn... his heart, it just, just, stopped. They're in there right now trying to bring him back," Henry said shaking his head, trying to get the image out of his mind.

"No," Lassiter said as he started to back away, shaking his head. "No, not Shawn, he's going to be ok. He has to be, he just has to be." Lassiter continued to whisper as he collapsed onto the floor in a crying heap.

"Carlton, come on lets go and sit in the waiting room," Chief Vick said as she and Juliet tried to get him up off the floor.

After trying and failing miserably, Henry approached him. Kneeling down in front of his son-in-law, Henry placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Carlton, we'll all go and wait together," Henry said in a soft and gentle voice, a voice no one thought Henry was capable of.

It was so soft and gentle, that it even shocked Lassiter enough that Henry could guild him to the nearby waiting room. After sitting Lassiter down, Henry joined Gus, Juliet and the Chief, so they could have a quiet talk. About half an hour later, O'Hara and the Chief had filled Henry and Gus in about what had happened to McNab and the Chief's concerns about Detective Howard. They were just going over the possibilities of what McNab could have found out, when the doctor walked in. Before anyone else could say anything, Lassiter was there asking the questions."

"Is Shawn still alive?"

"I'm sorry, but I can only give that information to his next of kin," the doctor replied.

"I am his next..." Lassiter started to shout, but stopped as soon as Henry placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What Detective Lassiter is trying to say, is that he is Shawn's next of kin. But because he has been in hospital until now, I had been stepping in for him."

"I'm sorry, but how is Detective Lassiter Mr. Spencer's next of kin?"

"Because..." Lassiter said taking a step towards the doctor. "I'm his husband."

"Oh," the doctor said raising his eyebrows this information. "I'm sorry, Detective, I didn't know."

"Well you do now. So could you please tell me how Shawn is doing?"

"Of course I can, Detective. Mr. Spencer is stabilised, at least for now, but we aren't letting anyone in to see him at the moment. I'm sorry, Detective, but at the moment, we really can only have hospital personnel in the room." The doctor eyes were full of sadness as he watched the broke man walk back over to the seat he had just left. Turning to the others he added, "I'm sorry, but we really do need to keep everyone out."

"The officer that was placed in there, is still there, isn't he?" Chief Vick whispered so Lassiter wouldn't hear her.

"Yes, he is. I do understand why he's there, so I have no problem in the officer staying, but no one else can enter."

"We understand, but doctor as soon as someone else can go in, please let us know. Shawn and Carlton, they've just gotten back from their honeymoon, when this happened," Henry whispered back at the doctor, who smiled back at him and nodded his understanding. The doctor then left to attend some of his other patients.

After the doctor left the rest of them took a seat and started to talk about McNab. Juliet looked at her watch, seeing that it was nearly an hour since she had check up on McNab. She quickly gave Gus a kiss and headed out the door. It was times like these that, when all eyes are on him, Gus was truly grateful that he was black and no one could tell he was blushing.

Trying to distract everyone Gus asked Chief Vick if she had any idea what McNab had found out about Detective Howard.

"Nothing, he just didn't say."

"It's probably about the fact that Detective Howard has a conflict of interest in Shawn's case," Lassiter said as if it was something everyone should already know.

"What do you mean, Detective?" Chief Vick asked. She was curious as to know how Detective Lassiter could possibly know that this was what McNab was talking about.

"Well, he IS Trip's stepson, after all." Lassiter answered never once looking up.

"He's what, why didn't he tell me that?"

"I don't know, maybe he didn't think it mattered. You need to ask him that," Lassiter answered coldly.

"Well, I'll just do that tomorrow. Goodnight, Henry, Mr. Guster; and Carlton, you try and get some more sleep, please."

"I'll try, Chief, and can you have O'Hara come back and let us know how McNab is please?"

Yes, Carlton, I will," and with that Chief Vick left to see if she could find out some information on McNab herself.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	7. What They Know So Far

**Chapter 7: What They Know So Far.**

Chief Vick walked into the station. Even at the door she could feel the tension that was hanging in the air. Every available officer was there working as hard as they could. There was no time to stop to think about the fact that not one, but three of their own, had been attacked. A few officers looked up from what they were doing and greeted the Chief as she made her way across the bull pen to her office.

Chief Vick stopped only when she reached her door. She looked back at the men and woman running around, desperately trying to find the attackers. Shaking her head, she prayed that Shawn and McNab make it through. They were both loved so much by the rest of the station, that their deaths could have a devastating effect for years to come.

After she entered her office, she closed the door and made her way to her chair. As she sat down, Chief Vick let out a big sigh. Thinking about what she needed to do, Chief Vick picked up her phone and called O'Hara's desk. O'Hara answered on the third ring.

"O'Hara."

"O'Hara, it's the Chief. Did the package come yet?"

"Yes, Chief, I have it here with me, but I haven't opened it yet."

"Please bring it to me and also get someone to fetch us some coffee," the Chief said with a sigh. She knew it was going to be a long day.

"Chief, do you want me to grab McNab's notes on the case as well?"

"He had notes? Yes, O'Hara, you better get them." With that Chief Vick hung up. As she waited, she went through everything they knew so far..

The first thing to come to mind was the fact that Shawn and Lassiter had come home early from their honeymoon and no one knew about it. The second thing was that Shawn and his mother, who unfortunately had died, had been attacked, not only on the same night, but also in the same way.

It had also been in the same way that a man named Jonathan Trip had used to kill his family. That same man had been caught and put away by Henry Spencer, Shawn's father, and who had been sending Henry letters of late, threatening him that he was going to get revenge.

Then there was the hit and run on McNab. Was it just a coincidence that he was working on the cases of Shawn and his mother at the time? Or did McNab find out something that someone wanted kept quiet? Either way, McNab was in a bad way. The crash had broken both his legs and his left arm, but they will heal. It was the damage done to McNab's head when it impacted with the car and then the ground. It had caused swelling on the brain that the doctors were having trouble controlling. Chief Vick shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the thoughts that were now entering. She needed a clear head to concentrate on the task ahead.

The Chief then thought about Detective Howard and the fact that he is Mr. Trip's step son. He should have said something, even offered not to do the case due to a conflict of interest, so, why didn't he? Was there something he knew that the others didn't? Or, was what McNab had found out about him, the reason that he is now laying in hospital fighting for his life. Regardless, Detective Howard should have said something as soon as Henry had said Mr. Trip's name. There was no excuse. Just then the Chief was brought out of her thoughts as O'Hara and Officer Kent came in with all the paperwork and coffees. The Chief just smiled as they put everything down on her desk.

"Thank you, Officer Kent."

"You're welcome, Chief." Officer Kent didn't make a move to leave; instead he stood there still looking at her.

"Is there something else, Officer?"

"Yes, Chief, there is. We, well that is everyone in the station is wondering how McNab and Shawn Spencer are doing?"

"Tell everyone that they are still fighting to stay with us. But their fight is also going to be long and hard."

"Yes Chief and thank you." Officer Kent nodded to both woman and then left. Both women let out a loud sigh.

O'Hara turned to Chief Vick. She could see how tired the Chief was, and so without a word O'Hara just sat down and picked up an envelope.

"This is the package McNab had sent to him; it's from the prison." She handed it over to the Chief.

'_The prison, what could McNab want from there?'_ Chief Vick though as she took the envelope and opened it. Once she saw what the contents were she understood. After she looked at them, she then handed the papers back to O'Hara.

"It seems that our Detective Howard was the only visitor Mr. Trip had ever received."

"According to McNab's notes, Detective Howard started to go through other possibilities, on the grounds that Mr. Trip was killed by a fire in his cell, three weeks ago. But McNab has also noted that the body was beyond recognition and another prisoner had escaped on the same day due to the panic caused by the fire. The escaped prisoner has never been caught and there had never been any sighting of him either."

"That's strange, was there an autopsy to confirm the body was Mr. Trip's"

"No, because he was the only one in that cell, it's just been assumed that it was Mr. Trip's body."

"Did McNab and Detective Howard come up with any other suspects?"

"Yes they did. There is a Mr. Cutter, who was down for armed robbery and a Mr Edwards for murder. Both men had threatened Mr. Spencer during their sentencing."

"So what do we have, O'Hara?"

"What we have so far is that Detective Howard is sort of related to one suspect who could or could not be dead and we also have two other suspects as well. We also know that Detective Howard has had contact with the first suspect, leading up to the alleged death of said suspect. This also happens to be the same time that Mr. Spencer stops receiving letters from said suspect."

"We also know that McNab was hit by the car after he had found out all of this information. So is the hit and run related to all of this, or was it something else."

"So what do we do now, Chief?"

"Now we get Detective Howard in here and see what he has to say for himself. That's what we do now, O'Hara," Chief Vick said as she picked up her phone, but she stopped when she realised that O'Hara was reading something that had evidently shaken up the young Detective. "O'Hara, what have you found?"

Juliet just raised her head up and looked the Chief in the eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Shaking her head, O'Hara just passed the piece of paper over to the chief. It took Chief Vick another minute before she could break eye contact with O'Hara, but once she saw what was written on the paper, she understood O'Hara's shock. Still looking at the paper, Chief Vick picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Detective Howard, get into my office now. You have some explaining to do, Detective," Chief Vick said with a no, nonsense voice, and then hung up. She looked back at O'Hara, and then back at the piece of paper in her hand. _'This can't be right, it just can't be,'_ Chief Vick thought to herself as they waited.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	8. A Talk with Detective Howard

**Chapter 8:**** A Talk with Detective Howard.**

'_Detective Howard, get into my office now. You have some explaining to do, Detective,'_ The no nonsense voice of Chief Vick echoed through his phone. As Detective Howard walked towards the Chief's door, he was trying to think about what he had done wrong. But nothing came to mind. It couldn't be that he hadn't told them that Trip was his stepdad, after all the man was dead, so there was no conflict of interest there. So what the hell could it be?

He stopped in front of the door for a moment, still trying to find something, but still nothing came to mind. He didn't want to ruin his chances of staying here in Santa Barbara, so he took a deep breath, shook his head and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Taking another deep breath to calm his nerves, Detective Howard turned the knob and pushed the door open to find Chief Vick sitting at her desk, with Detective O'Hara standing beside the chief looking at him. Entering, he closed the door behind him and stood in front of the desk, waiting for whatever was about to happen.

Both women just stared at him. Now, knowing what they know, they could see it. It was in his eyes and in the way he stood. Now, all they could hope for is that Detective Howard was not the attacker or knew anything about it.

"Chief Vick, you wanted to see me?" He was starting to feel very uncomfortable under their stares.

"Yes, Detective, I do. Please sit down." Detective Howard sat down facing the Chief and O'Hara. Never once did their eyes leave him.

"Detective, why didn't you tell us that Mr. Trip was your stepfather when Mr. Spencer had mentioned him?"

"To be honest, Chief, I knew he was dead, so he couldn't be a suspect. I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Do you object to having your stepfather's remains exhumed?"

"Exhumed...no, but why?" Detective Howard asked looking back and forth between O'Hara and the Chief.

"I believe there was no autopsy to confirm that it was indeed your step father."

"No, there wasn't. But that wasn't at my request, in fact I did request an autopsy, but I was told there was no need for one. He was the only one in the cell, so it had to be him."

"So, you didn't think it was your stepfather?"

"It wasn't that, it was... because another prisoner had escaped and I wondered if..."

"You wondered if the burnt body was this other prisoner, while your step father had gotten free."

"Yes," Detective Howard quietly answered.

"Why did you visit your step father in prison?" This time the question came from O'Hara. Detective Howard just stared, blinking at her for a moment, before the Chief spoke.

"Well, Detective, why did you visit your step father in prison?"

"He requested that I see him. I just thought he, he might have told me why he killed everyone." Howard whispered, "I don't even know how he knew I was in Santa Barbara."

"What do you mean?" Chief Vick asked confused.

"When I got my transfer to here, I took all my holiday leave, so I could came down and find a place to live. Until Mr. Trip had contacted me at that time, I hadn't had any contact with him. Plus, I was hoping to make contact with my real father. But I could never get the courage to approach him. I don't even know if he knows that I exist. Mum never said he did."

"So, let me get this straight. One, you have had no contact with your step father since the trial and his imprisonment. Two, you got a transfer to Santa Barbara in order to find and get in contact with your real father. Three, you came here two months earlier, in order to settle into the town. Since moving here, your stepfather had contacted you, even though you have no idea how he knew you were here. Is that basically it, Detective?"

"Yes, Chief, it is. I have worked hard all my life, on my own. I just don't need something like this to come along and ruin it for me. Not now."

"Officer McNab had found all this out, as well as this," Chief Vick passed over a piece of paper, "just before he was hit. Did you know that?"

"No," Detective Howard said shaking his head. "No I didn't. Do you think Officer McNab's hit and run is linked to him knowing all of this?"

"We don't know. Can you look at this composite of the neighbour that had claimed to overhear Detective Lassiter and Mr. Spencer having a fight the night of the attack?"

"Of course I will, Chief." Detective Howard took the sketch and had a close look at it. Both women watched as the colour drain from his face and he swallowed hard.

"Do you know the person, Detective?"

"I can't be hundred percent sure, Chief, but with that scar, I'm pretty sure that's my stepfather," he answered swallowing hard again.

"Right, O'Hara, get the forms for Detective Howard to sign so we can exhume his step father's body. Detective Howard, are you willing to undergo a DNA test?"

"Yes, Chief, I am."

"Right, you go with O'Hara and sign those forms, then meet me at the hospital. O'Hara, after the forms are signed, you get the body exhumed and get the autopsy started."

O'Hara acknowledged her orders and both Detectives stood up and left the room.

Chief Vick brought up the file on Mr. Trip. Taking one of the pictures, she printed it out. Then taking both the sketch and photo she left her office. Looking around at her fellow officers, she then called for their attention.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please." She waited for everyone to quiet down and look at her. "Thank you. As you all know, at the moment both Shawn Spencer and Officer Buzz McNab are at in the hospital fighting for their lives. We don't know for sure just yet, but it is possible their attackers could be the same person. We will continue to keep the cases separate, BUT, I want both teams to share information just in case there are linked. I have here the artist's sketch of the alleged neighbour of Lassiter and Shawn, that claimed to have overheard them fighting. We now believe that this person could be a man called Jonathan Trip. Mr. Trip was supposed to have died in a fire while in prison about three weeks ago. This is a copy of a photo of Mr. Trip and as you can see they look like the same person. THIS is who we are looking for until we can confirm whether or not Mr. Trip is indeed dead. Does anyone have any questions?" She took a moment to look around at the people watching here. "NO, good, I'm off to the hospital and I will let you know how our men are doing as soon as I can." With that the Chief pinned the sketch and photo onto the crime board.

She then turned around and walked out of the station. She was off to answer the other question that was on her mind. Was Detective Lassiter really Detective Howard's father as the birth certificate indicated?

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	9. Father Meet Son, Son Meet Father

**Chapter 9: Father Meet Son, Son Meet Father.**

Chief Vick stood outside the waiting room door. She was trying to work out how she was going to do this. How was she going to justify wanting a sample of Lassiter's DNA? Sure, it was already on file, but she didn't want everyone to know she was comparing Lassiter's DNA to Detective Howard's to see if they were father and son. Then an idea came to mind and she entered the room where Lassiter and Henry were sitting.

"Afternoon, Henry, Carlton. Have you heard anything yet?" she asked as she looked at both men sitting there with their heads down looking at the floor. Henry was the first to respond.

"Sorry, Karen, but there hasn't been any change in Shawn's or McNab's condition."

It nearly broke her heart to hear the sadness in his voice.

"What about you? Is there any breakthrough on either case?" Lassiter then asked.

"There might be. It's alleged that Mr. Trip had died in a fire in his cell three weeks ago. But there was no autopsy, so O'Hara is getting the body exhumed right now and is going to confirm one way or another whether it is Mr. Trip's body."

"Well that's good, I guess," Henry said. "What made you question it in the first place?"

"McNab did. In his notes, he noted that a prisoner had also escaped at the same time of the fire. And since only Mr. Trip was supposed to be in the cell they assumed it was he who died and there hadn't been an autopsy."

"Do you have a lead on the person who hit McNab?" asked Lassiter

"Yes and no, we're not sure but we think Shawn's and McNab's cases are linked. But we just need to wait and see. I have the officers still treating them as separate cases, but they are to share information until further notice."

"That sounds about the right way to go. What about Detective Howard, did you ask him why he didn't tell you about Mr. Trip being his step father?"

"Yes I did and we have solved that little problem. In fact he should be here soon. Due to the fact that Mr. Trip might still be involved, I will be keeping him with me. He was with O'Hara signing the forms to give permission to exhume the body."

"That would be wise, Chief."

"Now, Carlton, I need something from you."

"What?"

"I need a sample of your DNA."

"Why? You already have it on computer."

"Because there has been a glitch in the computer system and you, along with a few other officers, are involved and we need to get a new sample."

"Sure you can," Lassiter agreed as he watched Chief Vick let out the breath she was holding. "But if you want to know if I'm Detective Howard's father you only needed to ask." A small smile crawled across his face when he saw the look on her face.

"You already know that you're his father." It was said more as a statement then a question.

"Yes, I do and, Chief, if you did take my DNA sample and compared it to his just to find out the truth, wouldn't that be the misuse of police resources?"

"Yes, it would be. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I've never thought about it. I knew he existed; I gave his mother money for him. But I've never been part of his life. Not that I didn't want to, but she knew his step father wouldn't have liked it. So for their sake, I kept my distance. When I heard about the murders, I wish I hadn't."

"So you did know I existed," Detective Howard said as he walked through the door.

"Yes, Clive, I did." Lassiter watched Detective Howard as he approached. "Where did you think the money that paid for your education come from?"

"You... That was from you? I just thought that mum had set up a trust account. So you paid for me to become a cop?" Clive asked a little shocked.

"No, I gave you the money to become whatever you wanted. I didn't push you into becoming a cop; that was your choice."

"I, I, I'm sorry," stuttered the young detective. He had heard what Lassiter was like, but this was his first time tasting it. "It's just...I could have used someone after mum's death."

"I'm sorry, too. I did want to be there for you, but I was married and my wife at the time didn't know I had a son. In fact, Shawn and I had talked while we were on our honeymoon. He said if I wanted to find you, he would support me all the way." Lassiter lowered his head at the thought of Shawn. "I guess you are ashamed of me, being married to another man."

"What, no, not at all. Why would I be ashamed of you for that? You are a man of honour. I actually look up to you. It was that respect I have for you that led to my becoming a cop in the first place."

"I thought it was because you wanted to catch the likes of your stepfather," Chief Vick said.

"Yes, that did have something to do with it, but when I was about ten Mum took me aside and told me about Detective Lassiter. She said you two were very young and it wasn't until you had left town that she had found out she was pregnant with me."

"Yes, we were young, very young, but I had asked your mother to marry me but she didn't want to be a policeman's wife. So I left to join the force and while I was there, she let me know that she was pregnant with you. I asked her to marry me again and again she refused. That's when I told her I would give her money for you and she agreed to that. She move away but kept in touch and I was happy for her when she told me she was getting married. But I wasn't going to shun my responsibility and I kept putting money into a bank account for you."

"That was the one the money was coming from."

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I did think you would be better off without me."

"That's ok and anyway, right now I'm a suspect in attacking your husband and killing his mother. So I'm definitely not going anywhere at the moment," he said smiling. The others that were there wondered if this was how Lassiter looked when he smiled. "How is Mr. Spencer, by the way?"

"There is no change; which in itself is good. It means he's stable, or at least as stable as he can be at the moment. And McNab is the same as well," Lassiter said hanging his head again.

"Lassiter, Henry, could you two keep Detective Howard here with you?" Henry and Lassiter looked between each other and, with a nod, they agreed.

"Yes we can, but why, Karen?" Henry answered.

"As he said, he is a suspect in the attacks. Having him with you assures that he does not compromise the cases and you and Detective Howard could get to know each other a bit better, Carlton." She could kill two birds with one stone and smiled at the thought.

"Sure, we can watch him and you're right, we do have a lot to talk about," Lassiter said smiling a little as he looked at his son.

"Thank you and hopefully this will all be over soon." And with that Chief Vick rushed off.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	10. The Same News, the Good News and the Bad

**Chapter 10: The Same News, the Good News and the Bad News.**

Chief Vick was thinking so hard when she walked back into the station, that she didn't see O'Hara until it was too late and papers went flying everywhere.

"Sorry, Chief," O'Hara quickly said as she bent down to pick up the files.

"It's all right, O'Hara; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Neither was I," O'Hara said back with a smile.

"What is all this?" Chief Vick asked when she looked at some of the forms.

"Well... one is the form to have Mr. Trip's body exhumed, another one is to get the coroner's report sent to us. There is Mr. Trip's case file and both McNab's and Detective Howard's notes on what they had found." Juliet picked up the last piece of paper just as she finished talking.

"You better bring it all into my office and we will go through it together."

"Yes, Chief." The two women then walked over to the Chief's office and sat down at the desk. "Chief, before we start, why did you get me to take a sample of Detective Howard's DNA?"

"I wanted to confirm that he was Lassiter's son before telling Lassiter what was going on. But as it turned out, he already knew."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. Apparently Lassiter has known about Detective Howard the whole time. He was even sending money to him when he was growing up. It was Detective Howard who didn't know that Lassiter knew about him."

"So we don't need the DNA now."

"No we don't, plus Lassiter pointed out that if I went through with the test I would have been using police resources illegally." Juliet laughed at this, but then her face grew serious again.

"How are Shawn and McNab?"

The Chief lowered her head. "Not good, not good at all. The only good news they've received so far, is that neither one's condition has changed, either way."

"How's that good news?"

"Because, even though they're not getting better, it means they're not getting worst either. Now, let's get back to work." And both women put their heads down and started to fill in the paperwork.

Meanwhile, at the hospital Henry had spent the last few hours watching as Lassiter and his son talked and got to know each other. They had gone through their lives and now Lassiter was telling Clive what his mother was like before he was born. From what he could tell Lassiter really loved Clive's mother and most likely still does, but he also knows that Lassiter loves Shawn as well.

"Carlton, what's Mr. Spencer like?" Clive suddenly asked.

Lassiter was confused, he looked at Henry and then back at Clive.

"What do you mean? What is Mr. Spencer like, he's..."

"I think Clive means Shawn, Carlton, not me," Henry interrupted.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise your name was Spencer, too. But yes, I meant your husband, Carlton."

"Oh, right, Shawn. Well, the first thing, you need to know about him, is, don't call Shawn 'Mr. Spencer'. He hates it... no offence to you, Henry."

"None taken, Carlton, I know Shawn hates being called that and, Clive, Shawn is my son."

"So... you're Carlton's father-in-law?" Clive asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes, I'm his father-in-law, but Carlton calls me Henry, not Dad," Henry answered with a smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Henry," Lassiter said with a little laughter in his voice. "Clive, Shawn is a wonder."

"A, wonder...? You mean wonderful, don't you?" Clive asked confused.

"Yes, he is a wonderful person as well, but, trust me, when you meet him, you will know what I meant by a wonder," Lassiter replied smiling, but that smile vanished when he saw the look on Henry's face.

"Henry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine and for all our shakes I hope Shawn will be too," Henry whispered then stood up and walked out the door.

"What was all that about? I didn't say something to upset him, did I?"

"It was me, not you, Clive."

"What did you say to get that type of reaction?"

"I said 'when' you meet Shawn. I think Henry is starting to give up hope that Shawn is going to make it."

"He's his father, how can he just give up like that?"

"He's not just giving up on him. He's at the end of his belief, and I can't blame him. Shawn has put Henry through a lot and I guess it's finally taken its toll on him."

"I thought you said Shawn is..."

"He is, Shawn is a wonderful, caring man, but try to imagine this. Shawn is full of life; he looks at the world as if he sees everything, and most of the time acts like a child that has no worries. He can be strong and weak at the same time and when you least expect it, he will amaze you with the most simple thing in the world. And now, he is in there doing nothing, not smiling; not seeing and he's not talking at a hundred miles per hour about nothing. He's not Shawn; it's just a body that looks like him lying there."

By the time Lassiter had finished, tears were running down his cheeks. How could he loose Shawn like this, he couldn't, he wouldn't. Lassiter knew Shawn was in there fighting to come back, he just had to. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Knowing it was Clive, Lassiter placed his hand on top of Clive's just to let him know he was fine.

"Detective Lassiter," a female voice came from the door way. Looking up Lassiter saw McNab's wife looking at him.

"Mrs. McNab, please come in and here, take a seat," Lassiter said standing up and offering her a chair.

"Thank you, but I won't be staying long. I just wanted to let you know that Buzz has just woken up. The doctor's just wanted to examine him and I took this time to come and see you, and see how Shawn is doing."

"There has been no change with Shawn, but the doctors say that is actually a good thing. But it's good to hear about McNab, though, and I'll let the Chief know."

"Thank you. Please, have you heard if there is any development in finding who hit Buzz, yet?"

"No, sorry, but if McNab is awake, then maybe he might be able to give us something to go on." Lassiter said giving Mrs. McNab a reassuring smile.

"I'll get the doctor to come and let you know if and when Buzz can be interviewed. Goodbye, Detective Lassiter." She looked at Detective Howard and nodded and left the room.

"Poor woman, it must be hard for her."

"She's stronger than you think, Clive, trust me, she is. I better ring the Chief."

"OK, you want me to leave?"

"No, you're alright."

"Well, I might go and see if I can find Mr. Spencer. I think I need to apologise to him."

"If you want, just be careful. Remember what I said about Shawn. His dad is the opposite." Lassiter gave a little smile and watched as Clive walked out the door. He then rang the Chief's number. It rang once; it rang twice and then just as it rang the third time, someone picked up. "Chief, it's me Lassiter, I just wanted to..."

"Sorry Detective," the snarling voice of a man answered. "Your Chief and the lovely Detective O'Hara are unavailable at the moment, but please pass on a message for me to Henry Spencer. Tell him that if he wants to see his friends alive again, to meet me at pier 22, at midnight. Oh, and if there is any sight of the police, well, you will need to use DNA to identify their bodies. Good day." Lassiter was left there listening to the dial tone when the man suddenly hung up.

He was still listening to it when Henry and Clive walked in. They both took one look at Lassiter and knew straight away something was wrong.

"Carlton, what happened?" Henry asked thinking that the look had to do with Shawn.

"I, I just rang the Chief, to let her know about McNab and..."

"And what did the Chief say?" Clive now asked as he sat down next to his father.

"Nothing, she said nothing."

"What do you mean by Karen said nothing, Carlton?" Lassiter looked at Henry as he said this.

"She didn't answer, a man did. He said for you to meet him at pier 22, at midnight. No police or we will be..." Lassiter stopped, he couldn't say it; he just couldn't say it. But Henry got the meaning of what Lassiter was trying to say.

"Don't worry, Carlton, we'll get her back, we'll..."

"He's got O'Hara, too."

"Right, Clive, look after Carlton, til I get back."

"Yes sir, but you can't go alone."

"Don't you worry about that, you just keep him here, I'll take care of everything else."

"Yes sir," Clive said placing a hand around Lassiter shoulders."

Henry gave Lassiter one more look, before he walked out the door. He was finished with all of this; with this man and his games. He had already lost Madeline to him. Shawn was fighting for his life, because of him. And now he was threatening his friends. Well fine, if he wanted to play games, then the game was on. By the time he had reached his pick up, climbed in and put his seat belt on, Henry already knew what he was going to do.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	11. Henry's Plan

**Chapter 11:** **Henry's Plan.**

Henry stood on pier 22 in the dark. Looking at his watch, he could see time had moved on and it was now twelve fifteen. He knew this man wanted him to suffer and making him wait was driving Henry crazy.

Looking around nervously, Henry could see the shipping containers towering above him. They sat on the pier like a maze and Henry figured that was just what Trip wanted.

Suddenly a harsh and mocking voice echoed out from the dark. "Sergeant Spencer. Well, well, well, don't you look good."

"Trip," Henry said through gritted teeth. "Where are Chief Vick and Detective O'Hara?" He yelled into the darkness.

"Now, now, Sergeant Spencer, keep that temper of yours under check. We are going to play a little game and their pretty little heads will be the prize," Trip said with a laugh.

"What are the rules?" He was getting tired of this madman's games and just wanted to get down to business.

"Well…I'm going to hunt you. If I get to you first, they die and if you get to them before I get to you, well…you will have to try and get them out alive. They are locked in one of these containers. Are you ready?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

Henry was only answered by a bullet just missing his head. Ducking, he taked off around the first shipping container and around the next. He could hear Trip following behind and he knew he had to keep him occupied. Henry brought his hand up to his mouth and then he started talking to it.

"Right, while I get him chasing me, you lot find the Chief and O'Hara. But be careful; I won't be surprised if he has the container booby trapped."

"Roger that, Mr. Spencer, and you, be careful as well."

Henry knew that the officers he had brought with him would find Karen and O'Hara while he kept Trip busy. He just hoped that they'd be careful, because he knew this man was dangerous.

Meanwhile back at the hospital…

Lassiter was sitting by Shawn's bed. He looked down at his watch and thought to himself that Henry's and Trip's meeting had started about half an hour ago. Looking back up, he saw Clive in the doorway.

"You want to go and get some coffee?"

"Yes, Clive, I think I will." And with that the father and son walked down the quiet hallway and into the small snack bar.

While Lassiter took a seat, Clive walked over and ordered them both a coffee. Lassiter rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Suddenly he saw something that made his blood go cold. Shaking his head clear, he was sure he was just seeing things.

"Is everything ok, Carlton?"

"Yeah, I just think I need to get some sleep, that's all."

"Ok, well, drink your coffee and then you can go back to the room and grab some sleep."

"That sounds good to me," Lassiter said smiling at Clive and took a sip of his drink.

At Pier 22, Henry had just managed to avoid another bullet when he got a call through his ear piece.

"Mr. Spencer, we need you to keep him busy a little longer. We have found the container the Chief and O'Hara are in, but it is locked and it also looks like it's been wired."

"Ok, just be careful, Mr. Trip was a bomb expert at one time."

"Yes sir, at least now we know why you wanted someone from the bomb squad here."

"Just get them out of there," Henry said just as another bullet whizzed passed his head.

Henry took off around two more containers before he started to double back. Another ten minutes went by before he got the call to say they had gotten Karen and O'Hara out safely and now was the time to bring Trip in.

Henry had just given his confirmation as he rounded a corner, only to run straight into Trip. Trip held his gun at Henry's head and whispered, "Game over."

At the hospital, Lassiter was sleeping soundly beside Shawn's bed. So soundly, in fact, that he didn't stir as the door opened and a shadowy figure entered. The figure move silently across the room and then stood quietly, looking down at Shawn's stilled form. As they pulled the pillow from under Shawn's head, an evil smile crept upon their face.

The stranger gave Lassiter a quick glance when he mumbled something to himself, but didn't move off the seat he was in. Quietly laughing, the strange placed the pillow over Shawn's head.

Back at pier 22

Henry closed his eyes as he felt the anger rise up inside him. Before Trip could pull the trigger though, Henry had quickly ducked as he raised his left hand and took the gun from Trip. Trip was so shocked by the move that he just stood there, which gave Henry the opportunity to call out for the officers that were nearby. It didn't take long for Trip to be brought down and into custody.

As they led him away, Trip kept a smile on his face. As he passed Henry, he started laughing.

"You have lost, Sergeant Spencer. Your precious son will be dead by now."

"What do you mean, Trip?"

"It's time to say goodbye to your son, Sergeant Spencer."

Henry grabbed Trip by the throat and slammed him into the nearest shipping container.

"If anything has happened to Shawn," Henry growled, "I will kill you myself."

"Now, Sergeant Spencer, I told you before; don't go losing your temper. I mean, if you leave now, you might just be in time to save him."

Henry slammed Trip's head back against the container and then he let him go and shouted at the officers restraining Trip. "Get him back to the station. I've got to get to Shawn." And with that Henry rushed off through the maze of containers, desperate to reach his son.

Henry continually tried to ring Lassiter as he drove to the hospital, his worry rising every time his phone rang out. As soon as he reached the hospital, Henry was sure his feet never touched the ground. As he reached the floor which Shawn's room was on, he was shocked to see Lassiter, who looked like he had been through the wringer, standing outside with a group of police officers.

As Lassiter looked up and looked in his way, Henry could see the man had been crying, the sadness still reflecting in his eyes.

'Oh, God, Shawn," Henry said as he reached Lassiter.

"It's ok, Henry, Shawn is still alive."

"But the…"

"They're here for Clive."

"Clive? Why?"

"Because he tried to kill Shawn, Henry. Did you get Trip?"

"Yes, we did."

"Look, Henry, let's get some sleep and talk in the morning."

"Ok, Carlton. I'll be back first thing." And with that Henry headed home.

The next morning Henry was surprised to find Chief Vick, O'Hara, Lassiter and Gus all sitting around having a coffee in the snack bar. He joined the group and they started to talk about what had happened the day before. Gus, who had gone on his drug route the day before, just had to sit there and listen to the story.

They started with Chief Vick and O'Hara, who explained that they had left the station to head over to the hospital. Trip was hiding in the back of the car and there really wasn't much they could do with a gun to their heads.

Henry then explained that he had bypassed the Santa Barbara Station and called in a favour from a friend in LA. They all had a little laugh as Henry explain how he kept weaving in and out between the containers as others located and rescued the Chief and O'Hara.

Then Lassiter explained what had happened at the hospital. Apparently when Clive had taken Lassiter down to the snack bar, Lassiter saw him slip something into his coffee. Lassiter then pretended to drink it and when he had gotten back to Shawn's room, Clive had said he was going home and Lassiter pretended to fall asleep.

When he thought the drug had worked, Clive slipped back into the room, and was about to smother Shawn with a pillow, but Lassiter was able to stop him in time. They all could see the sadness in Lassiter's eyes.

After they had each finished their part of the story, they headed up to Shawn's room. After seeing him and saying goodbye to Lassiter, they headed off to work, leaving Lassiter and Henry alone with Shawn.

After a few hours, even Henry excused himself and said he would be back later. Lassiter saw him out, then returned to his seat beside Shawn and laid his head on the bed. After a few moments Lassiter felt something move on the bed.

At first he thought it was his imagination, but then the movement happened again. Sitting up he was surprise to see Shawn looking back at him.

"Spencer," was all he could say, before reaching over and pressing the nurses call button.

Ten minutes later, everyone was back at the hospital. Another ten and they were able to see Shawn. As they entered the room, Henry could see the concern on the doctor's face. As they approached the bed, they all could see distress and confusion in Shawn's eyes. Looking at the doctor for answers, he only turned and addressed Shawn.

"Do you know any of these people?"

Shawn's eyes wondered over the newcomers, one by one, ending on Lassiter. After a few moments he looked back at the doctor. Shaking his head, Shawn answered.

"Sorry, I don't know any of them."

The room was filled with silence, as Shawn's words sank in.

**The End **

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. So do you want a sequel? If so just let me know.**


End file.
